


La guerrra ha terminado

by Jashin_Angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Pain, Tragic Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashin_Angel/pseuds/Jashin_Angel
Summary: Son dos viejos soldados que llegaron a creer que lo eran todo el uno por el otro y que incluso llegaron a sentirlo, el pasado y el presente cara a cara con la certeza de que el futuro es un privilegio que ellos no pueden permitirse. Es hora de que Jack muera y me arrastre con él al infierno. Sea cual sea el resultado, Reaper sabe que ganará esta vez, porque la muerte es un placebo para aquel que no es capaz de olvidar.





	La guerrra ha terminado

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba vomitar mis pensamientos edgys de estos dos en algún sitio.   
> ¿Continuará? Pues no lo sé, ha sido algo improvisado y sin planificación, así que de momento disfrutarlo como un one-shot muy dramático.

Hay quien se atreve a decir que Jack ha cambiado, que fue la pérdida del poder, no su obtención, lo que transformó al joven Morrison en el viejo resentido que ahora es. Dicen que fue la ingratitud de la gente lo que le rompió el corazón, los compañeros caídos y la visión de todo un mundo de sueños rompiéndose frente a él como si fueran de cristal. Quizá también tuvo parte de la culpa el verse asfixiado por los hilos del poder, el cruel cambio de soldado a actor, como él mismo me confesó mientras Overwatch aún significaba algo bueno para el mundo. Pero todos se equivocan. Aunque los tiempos cambiaron, Jack fue y sigue siendo el mismo soldado en una guerra eterna contra el mundo y a su favor. 

Proteger la humanidad requiere destruirla, esa fue la primera lección que aprendimos durante la crisis ómnica. Apadrinó la supervivencia de la raza humana incondicionalmente y, por desgracia, ese necio jamás aceptó que la causa le quedaba demasiado grande y se obligó a crecer antes de tiempo, a amparar bajo la sombra de su rifle cuantas vidas pudo, mientras contemplaba como la suya propia se consumía lentamente. Cuando el mundo necesitó un salvador, su nombre retumbó como un grito de guerra y esperanza, para después morir como un tirano a ojos de los hombres que había salvado, cuando estos lo quisieron muerto. 

Yo intenté salvar el mundo, intenté salvar a Jack e intenté salvarme a mí, o al menos eso fue durante un tiempo la meta de Gabriel Reyes. Ahora Reaper no puede comprender qué mórbido delirio fue el que alentó a Jack a luchar por un mundo así, como tampoco entiende por qué su antiguo yo lo admiraba con tanta devoción. Y le irrita no saberlo. Los recuerdos lo embriagan de ira y lo nutren con odio para vivir un día más, persiguiendo fantasmas del pasado en la oscuridad. Lo único que sabe Reaper es que su pasado no es más que un conjunto de errores que lo mantienen vivo, así que, como cada cierto tiempo, el eco de aquellos errores aparece ante él en forma de soldado y se propone borrarlos de una vez por todas. 

Son dos viejos soldados que llegaron a creer que lo eran todo el uno por el otro y que incluso llegaron a sentirlo, el pasado y el presente cara a cara con la certeza de que el futuro es un privilegio que ellos no pueden permitirse. Es hora de que Jack muera y me arrastre con él al infierno. Sea cual sea el resultado, Reaper sabe que ganará esta vez, porque la muerte es un placebo para aquel que no es capaz de olvidar. 

Aunque una máscara oculta el rostro de Jack, Reaper no necesita ver para saber qué expresión tiene en ese momento. Han pasado demasiados años juntos como para no haber memorizado cada uno de sus gestos, expresiones y ademanes. Incluso ahora le araña la figura con la mirada y casi puede ver a través del uniforme cada cicatriz que de joven se recreó en acariciar. En su mente tiene un mapa de su piel donde figuran todas las heridas que ya estaban y las que él mismo le causó.

Su adrenalina se dispara al imaginar todos los trazos que aún quedan por hacerse, todo el dolor que aún le queda por infligir. Es un sentimiento maravilloso que vicia y distorsiona todo lo demás. 

—La última vez saliste huyendo como un cobarde —dice Jack y Reaper puede notar la tensión en sus músculos, sus dedos cerrándose con firmeza sobre el agarre de su rifle. 

—La última vez no estabas solo —le recuerda el fantasma, esperando el sonido del primer disparo o los pasos de un invitado entrometido. Ninguno de los dos parece llegar, así que se permite volver a hablar con un tono que roza la ironía—. Me sentiría decepcionado si muero a manos de alguien más. Habrías demostrado ser un incompetente hasta el final. 

La parca sonríe con malicia. Hay una bestia dentro de él que se remueve con impaciencia, un impulso descontrolado que clama sangre, venganza y, en última instancia, olvido. La bestia quiere dormir, pero los recuerdos la mantienen despierta mediante un insomnio inmortal. La sed de sangre apremia y Reaper obedece, siendo el primero en apretar el gatillo, en cernirse sobre su presa como un león hambriento. 

Jack esquiva la primera ráfaga de balas, la culata de su rifle se hunde con decisión en la espalda del que una vez fue su compañero de guerra. Reaper encaja el impacto sin dejar escapar ni un quejido, se echa al suelo y alarga la distancia girando sobre sí mismo. Sabe que el rifle del soldado es más efectivo a largas distancias en comparación con sus escopetas, pero también ha aprendido que las habilidades físicas de Jack no han pasado impunes ante el cruel paso del tiempo. Debe acercarse. 

La batalla continúa sin que la victoria se insinúe para ninguno de los dos bandos. El rifle de Jack devora y escupe cartuchos de munición ávidamente sin llegar a herir a su objetivo, sino que atraviesan la neblina fantasmal en la que este se convierte. Los castigados brazos del soldado comienzan a temblar, evidenciando la carga del pesado rifle que en otros tiempos habría podido bregar con cien rivales sin fatigarse. Por otro lado, Reaper comienza a experimentar los síntomas del agotamiento. El prolongado uso de su forma fantasmal le provoca náuseas, sus órganos internos aúllan de dolor, los huesos ya no son tan livianos como deberían ser. Todos sus nervios mandan señales de alerta; su cuerpo está a punto de colapsar. 

El cansancio los hace pausar la batalla por unos segundos en los que Reaper examina el escenario y los daños y planifica un último asalto. Su máscara yace a sus pies y el visor de Jack está hecho añicos. La sangre empapa ambos rostros como el franco testigo de una lucha prolongada demasiado. Dos pares de ojos inyectados en sangre se encuentran con un mudo mensaje que ninguno de los dos llega a escuchar: Morrison solo quiere que su Gabe descanse en paz, liberar a su compañero de una vorágine de odio que lo mantiene preso en el infierno; Reaper quiere ese infierno solo para él, un mundo donde Gabriel Reyes jamás haya existido. 

Finalmente, Reaper acomete contra su pasado e irremediablemente su presente. Mientras se aproxima siente un dolor punzante en el hombro acompañado de un disparo, pero no se detiene, sino que aumenta la velocidad. Otro disparo, esta vez en el muslo izquierdo; no se detiene. No se detendrá. 

Las garras al fin atrapan su destino. Diez dedos sagaces se cierran en torno al cuello de Jack junto a una risa profunda y presa de la locura. Conforme el agarre se hace más fuerte el corazón del condenado se desboca con una profusión de adrenalina y placer. Jack lucha por su vida, se retuerce, gime dejando escapar los últimos restos de oxígeno que almacena en sus pulmones. Los gemidos mortecinos que escapan a duras penas de la garganta del soldado traen consigo recuerdos que avivan la memoria de Reaper y le cuentan historias de encuentros húmedos en literas militares. El rostro de Jack al borde de la muerte es poesía fúnebre. 

Reaper no deja escapar a su presa, pero por primera vez toma conciencia de lo que está a punto de suceder.

«Son tus propios errores los que te han llevado a esto. Aún puedes salvarlo, aún puedes salvar a Jack. No necesitas hacer esto, no fue su culpa»

«Si no lo haces tú nadie más lo hará»

«Los errores que has cometido, todas las muertes, toda la sangre… No, no fue tu culpa»

«Mientras él brillaba, tú agonizabas en un laboratorio. Él te convirtió en lo que ahora eres, termina con él, termina con esta historia de una vez»

«Todo fue una mentira»

«Perdóname»

Los pensamientos convergen en su mente con voces que no son la suya. Arrepentimientos, odio, dolor, sufrimiento; todos los recuerdos de Gabriel Reyes se reproducen en su memoria por última vez, pero para Reaper esa ya no es su historia. Una voz nace de la garganta del monstruo y hace enmudecer a todas las demás:

—Adiós, Jack. 

Y, de repente, el mundo se vuelve oscuro. Primero cree oír el segundero de un viejo reloj, poco después comprende que es el sonido de la sangre goteando. Sus garras han perdido fuerza, pero se niegan a abandonar su sitio en el cuello de Jack, cuyos ojos azules aún conservan un último vestigio de vida. Reaper fija su mirada en un charco oscuro que comienza a extenderse a sus pies y, cuando comprende que ese líquido misterioso emana de su propio abdomen, atravesado por una hoja metálica, su cuerpo se desploma sobre su propia sangre. 

—Descansa en paz, Gabe. La guerra ha terminado.


End file.
